


Dear Malik

by theunluckyghost



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Un simple relato de todas las dudas e inquietudes que recorren a Altaïr a pesar de haber logrado, por fin, el perdón de Malik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción Dear God de Avenged Sevenfold

Fue el silencio lo que le hizo despertar aquella noche, aunque tampoco se podía decir que hubiera estado dormido en ningún momento porque después de todo aquella noche se había prometido hacer algo que le había privado por completo del sueño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para verse a si mismo sobre una cálida cama, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores que había estado en Jerusalén. Había completado la misión que se le había encomendando y se suponía que en unas horas, cuando el sol anunciará el alba, debería ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Sus ojos viajaron al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. La cabeza de Malik descansaba entre su pecho y su hombro plácidamente dormido y la venda que solía proteger el muñón ajeno se extendía sobre su vientre, ligeramente deshecha por los movimientos de la noche. 

 

Presionó los labios con fuerza, mientras sus dedos acariciaban lo que restaba del brazo ajeno. En aquel momento no había sido capaz de reconocer su culpa por aquello, pero ahora, ahora que el tiempo había pasado solo podía reprochar su actitud imprudente aquella noche. Era su culpa, solo suya. No se merecía compartir aquel lecho con el moreno, mucho menos se merecía todo lo que Malik le había entregado en aquel largo tiempo. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron las facciones del rafiq que seguía dormido, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Altaïr. 

 

Con cuidado, y haciendo gala del sigilo propio de un asesino, apartó el cuerpo del Malik del suyo para poder levantarse. Tenía que irse ya, había tomado una decisión y tenia que ser coherente con sus propias ideas por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse al lado de Malik lo que le restaba de vida. Las cosas no funcionaban así, el rafiq de Jerusalén se merecía algo mejor que eso, sin él de por medio podría tener una familia que el hiciera feliz, feliz de verdad. Se incorporó para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Malik con las sabanas antes de empezar a vestirse. 

 

Parado frente al cuerpo del otro se le pasaron varios minutos en los que su mente registro mas  inseguridad de la que había sentido en todos sus años de vida. Debía marcharse ya, antes de que amaneciera y, sobretodo, antes de que Malik despertara. Junto al cuerpo del otro hombre, en ese lugar que había ocupado él hasta hacia un cuarto de hora, depositó su daga oculta junto con una nota escrita de su puño y letra. 

 

“Lo siento, siento todo el mal que te he causado.

 

Te quiere, tu novicio”

 

Era escueta, escrita con torpeza porque las manos le habían temblado al escribiría. Las palabras no eran lo suyo y no sabia que ponerle que expresara de una forma más pura y sincera el dolor que le producía ser el culpable de su estado y de sus penas. Tragó en seco, ahora se le ocurrían muchas cosas que poder decirle, que escribirle, para llenar aquellas líneas, mas no había tiempo. Con una profunda sensación de vacío hundiendo su pecho se marchó de allí antes de que el arrepentimiento fuera lo suficientemente grande como para anclarle. 

 

Las calles estaban desiertas, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la noche. Altaïr se llevó las manos a sus propios brazos, intentando apaciguar el frío que le calaba en los huesos. Acababa de salir de la casa de Malik y se sentía como si estuviera ya a kilometros de allí, demasiado lejos como para correr a sus brazos de nuevo. Ahora que andaba solo por las calles le venían a la cabeza todas aquellas conversaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, ahora podía ver toda la razón que había tenido siempre. No pudo evitar pararse unos segundos y echar la vista atrás, a las calles que quedaban a su espalda, esa ciudad dormida donde a él ya no le quedaba nada. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de seguir su camino. 

 

Al llegar alzó la vista, como de costumbre un águila, impasible, guardaba la atalaya que marcaba el fin de su recorrido nocturno. Escaló mientras rememoraba la noche que había tenido antes de llegar a aquel punto. El cuerpo de Malik bajo el suyo era una imagen recurrente, no podía dejar de pensar en su voz, en la forma tan cálida que tenia de pronunciar su nombre cuando le tocaba. Las manos amenazaron con fallarle, si seguía pensando en aquello su cuerpo fatigado terminaría por dejar de responderle.  No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para llegar hasta lo más alto, solo supo que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies estaban andando sobre el filo de madera. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, localizando en la distancia la casa de asesinos. 

 

— Ah, joder…— Se frotó los ojos, al volver a abrir los ojos vio como se alejaba el águila que antes estaba en el lugar que el ocupaba ahora. Se sentía absurdo, se idiota, pues ahora sabia exactamente lo que decirle a Malik, palabras que el moreno nunca escucharía.— Solo espero que alguien te cuide ahora que yo no podré velar por ti en las sombras.— Y es que, con el paso del tiempo, Malik se había convertido en una persona de verdadera confianza para Altaïr, alguien que lo había sido todo en un momento determinado, un todo que había dejado ir por su ego y su falta de cabeza. Bajó la cabeza, observando como pequeñas gotas caían raudas hacia el precipicio que se disponía bajo sus pies. Supo que eran sus propias lágrimas cuando se percató de que la noche estaba clara y despejada, motivo por el cual era imposible que estuviese lloviendo.— Mierda. Se suponía que esto iba a ser fácil.

 

Y lo decía como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo, algo que hubiera hecho mil veces. Bien mirado si que era algo que había hecho muchas veces. Un salto de fé, eso era algo a lo que, tanto él como el resto de asesinos, había hecho mas veces de las pudiera recordar. Pero no es lo mismo hacer un salto de fe que saltar sabiendo que vas a errar el salto. Eso no era saltar, era dejarse caer. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche sus ojos se cerraron, podía imaginarse los comentarios de sus hermanos a la mañana siguiente. “El prometedor asesino que no fue capaz de hacer ni un simple salto de fe”, así sería recordado. Bueno, mejor ser recordado como un torpe o un inútil a ser recordado como un cobarde.

 

Las manos le temblaron cuando se colocó en posición, no se dio tiempo para pensar, porque si seguía pensando no llegaría a saltar. “ La gente ha de morir para que las cosas cambien” se dijo a si mismo para tomar impulso, recordando las palabras que el mismo le había dicho a una de sus víctimas al cobrarse su vida. Durante su caída revivió cada segundo que había pasado junto a la persona cuyo dolor le había llevado a aquel salto en caída libre. Los muchos momentos de dolor que le había causado, un par fáciles que ahora conservaban juntos. El pecho le dolía y sentía con aun más fuerza que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, mas aquella firme convicción le duro poco, en lo mas profundo de su conciencia vio la expresión de su maestro y recordó las palabras que este le había dicho años atrás. Seguidas de aquellas unas dirigidas directamente hacia él. “ De haber sabido que acabarías así te habría matado yo mismo aquel día por tu traición, hubiera sido una muerte más digna” Y en el mismo segundo que aquellas palabras terminaban de resonar en su cabeza su espalda impacto contra el suelo. 

 

O contra el suelo hubiera impactado de no ser porque cada atalaya estaba siempre acompañada por varias montañas de eno cuidadosamente dispuestos para amortiguar las caídas. Permaneció en sepulcral silencio durante unos segundos y no fue hasta que no empezó a toser por el dolor del golpe que no se dió cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. ¿Estaba muerto…? ¿Eso era todo? Porque estaba seguro de que un golpe desde semejante altura tendría que haberlo matado. Muchos habían muerto por calcular mal el salto. Se impulso hacia arriba, sacando apenas la cabeza del montón de paja, y fue entonces cuando su mente fue capaz de comprender lo sucedido. 

 

Había caído con la espalda, en la posición en la que se había estado dejando caer lo primero que hubiera impactado contra el suelo hubiera sido su cabeza y no su espalda. Y es que aquellas ultimas palabras de Al Muadim y el miedo irracional a decepcionarle de nuevo habían hecho que su cuerpo y sus más puros instintos reaccionaran. Su cuerpo e había movido de forma mecánica, realizando los movimientos para que el golpe no fuera mortal. Tenia el credo y aquellos movimientos tan interiorizados que ni su propio cuerpo estaba dispuesto a darle el descanso que deseaba… al final si que iba a ser un cobarde. 

* * *

 

 

Para cuando Malik despertó y vio la hoja oculta de Altaïr en su mesilla junto con aquella escueta y enigmática nota creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El sueño y la pereza de la mañana habían desaparecido de golpe al no ver al otro a su lado en la cama. Sabia que el otro iba a volver aquella mañana pero por lo general esperaba a que Malik despertara para marchar. Eso sumado a que el otro asesino nunca se marcharía sin una de sus armas hizo que el miedo recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Salió corriendo con apenas los pantalones puestos y dejando atrás la venda, que normalmente hubiera cubierto la cicatriz que ponía fin a su brazo izquierdo, por culpa de la carrera. 

 

El corazón le dio un vuelco al llegar al patio y encontrarse a Altaïr tumbado entre los cojines como había hecho durante tanto tiempo atrás. Sintió ganas de matarlo el mismo por el susto que le acababa de dar, pero algo en el ambiente le hizo contener las ganas de despertarle de un puntapié en la boca del estomago. En vez de eso le zarandeo un poco el hombro.

 

— ¿Tanto tiempo durmiendo en el patio que ya no eres ni capaz de dormir en una cama, novicio?— Altaïr tenia los ojos cubiertos con profundas ojeras y se sentía demasiado agotado como para seguirle el juego al otro, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo, todo fuera porque Malik no sospechara nada de lo todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

 

— Recordaba viejos tiempos.— Suspiró, echándose un poco para atrás antes de ponerse en pie de un salto.— Pero se duerme mucho mejor en la cama.— Susurró Altaïr antes de acercarse a Malik para abrazarle.

 

Y fue así como las vidas de ambos continuaron sin que Malik supiera nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche. La nota desapareció misteriosamente, Altaïr recuperó su hoja y ninguno de los dos se atrevió nunca a sacar el tema 


End file.
